ultimate_long_termsfandomcom-20200213-history
☽Survivor S1 ☾ ☽S1 Pearl Island ☾
Info ✭18 Castaways Battle it out for 39 days, on the Pearl Islands. ''Every 3 days someone is voted out of the game.There will be challenges,rewards,twists, and more. Follow through out the voting and drama here, on the Wiki 'Twists' ✭Survival Box: The "Survival Box" is like a care-package. There will be a poll, The person with the most votes wins the "Survival Box" There will be something in the box, that will benefit your game. This may include Idols or advantages. WIKI 'Team' ✭Echoedmusic ✭Mindfulecho ✭Dill ✭Pogo_Benjamin11Dab ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . ~ 'Episode 1: Welcome To Survivor' ✭18 Castaways entered the beaches of the pearl islands. They were separated into 2 teams, Morgan and Drake. After setting up camp, they all started to bond with each other. Including enemies. Graphxcal was voted to get the Survivor Box. Everybody was excited for the challenge and ready to win. Then it was time for the comp. The castaways had to push blocks up a ramp. They would have to place the blocks to the side once on the right level. It was really close but, Morgan’s teamwork just edged Drake out meaning Morgan won immunity! The first tribal of the season happened right after the immunity challenge. Everyone planned on voting off an inactive but then, Pastel appeared in-game! She tried to convince everyone she was not a big threat and not to vote her. Despite her best efforts, Pastel was sent home 6-1 'Episode 2: You can’t escape your fate' Part 1 ✭Before the session even happened, Global was medically evacuated from the game. He has clearly had no interest in playing or cares for the game. There will be no rep for him. There were technical difficulties, so there were no idols. Everybody was disappointed. The castaways were called down to the challenge....In the challenge players, had to sword fight on an unstable platform. One player would represent there team. whoever won, the team they were representing would earn a point. The first team to 5 points wins immunity. With a not close game, Drake won their first immunity. During the challenge, Mindfulecho was able to get idols. The idols were Teddy bears: 3 challenge. mostly everyone already wanted Boris out and, since he was not there. Mainly everybody decided to vote him. At tribal, Boris was sent home by, 4-2-1 Part 2 ✭Everyone got scared when they heard it was a double. Everyone started looking for the remaining Idol, But they all ran out of time before the challenge. In the challenge, teams had to race through the course. Players Has to climb up on the platform and get on the ball they needed to roll the ball with someone top of it to get to the other side. Players had to climb up on the platform and get on the ball. They needed to roll the ball with themselves to get to the other side. Then players needed to squeeze through these bars to get to the other side. When all the balls are gone, Players had to jump and jump back up to push down the wood and win. it was 3 to 5. Because dill and Ly were the last ones to be teamed, So they had to sit down. Teams were really close to the beginning until the ball part come. Drake got stuck in the ball pit. With a close game, Morgan comes out with a win. Mainly the won because Drake cheated at the rolling ball part. At tribal nobody knew who they were voting. Everyone decided to vote the biggest threats to them. With a tie by 3 to 3, Graph and Lyrical. We did a revote, Graph and Lyrical can't vote. 2-2, Again with a tie. Then the rocks come out. Jess went home with rocks. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509602059004411915/518608498150604830/video.mov 'Episode 3: No turning back' A twist was announced, Everyone would be plying individuality this tribal due to coles Survival Box. At the end of tribal Cole would pick his own team and exile someone in the process. At the challenge. Each player stood on a green beam whilst getting tripped, spun, Vibrated. The last person left on the beam won immunity.Some people clearly couldn’t cope with this challenge. Dill was the first person down nearly as soon at the challenge started. We got down to Lyrical and Jan but lyrical fell off due to a trip! Janelle won immunity!Graph and Cole, Due to the survival box did not vote at tribal. 1 by 1 each player went to the voting booth. I asked if anyone had an idol. To everyone’s surprise Pogo stood up and played an idol on lyrical! That idol nullified 4 votes sending amber home with 3! The final vote count was 4*-3-2-2-1. Cole picked his tribes! On the new Morgan we had Cold, Graph, Dill, Pogo, Jalen and Hollie! On drake we had Luke, Lyrical, Jan, Izzy, Marlin and Desi! Since shay was not picked she was exiled. 'Episode 4: If you can't take the heat' Players got used to their new tribes and was informed that a player was medically evacuated. Izzy had been removed from the game.We revisited an old challenge with new rules. Once you lose your match then your out for good. If your the winner you stay in. The first tribe to knock out the other tribe wins immunity and becomes safer from the vote.At tribal, Everyone didn’t know who to vote for. Even though only 3 people showed up, There still was lines drawn. We tied 2 votes marlin and 2 votes Desi, But due to marlin not showing to a single session he was eliminate Episode 5: Ticket to Merge'' Part 1 At camp, Drake And Morgan became one and merged! They were now called BalBoa. New bonds started to form before the first merge immunity. Players had to run through a tube covered in rope. The first person through without getting caught in the ropes wins! At tribal, Old tribal feelings came brewing back between everyone. There didn’t seem to be a clear target until tribal. In the end Dill was #ROBBED In a 6-2-1 vote. News of him slipping an idol to someone else lingered Part 2 In this challenge, Players has to run across a bridge in rounds. Sometimes I might ask them to bring the block with them. If the Block falls, Or you fall your out. Well, This challenge was a big flop for some. Everyone made it passed the first round, But as soon as the second round came where you had to bring the block with you Everyone fell but Graph, Shay And Lyrical. In the end it was Graph who won the immuntiy . This tribal was the most dramatic yet! Graph and Cole had some beef before the session that needed to be executed. Cole was able to pin 4 votes on Lyrical, But it was COLE who was sent home 5-4. Part 3 In this challenge, All players got Tripped, Spun and Seated and the last person standing won! In the first 5 seconds Graph #FLOPPED and fell off, It came down to Lyrical and Pogo after being left up there for 5 minutes. Pogo then fell, Giving Immunity to Lyrical. The votes were extremely messy this time, But it was evident that 1 person had the clear target. Desi was voted out in a 5-1-1-1 vote.Category:Test